The Power of the Cartoon Realm: Love, Friendship, Family pt1: Love
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: welcome to pt 1 of a story across different fandom shows! i made this fic when i was 8. in this part, a girl is first learning to use her powers against a dark shadow. she finds herself in sodor and, unironically, falls in love with one with the engines there. join her journey to her destiny, 1 part love... (self insert here in story)


chapter 1 section 1: flower and a new BF

i"m just a normal girl. i was just a normal girl. until, i met her and the rest. it was late at night. i was settling down for bed when i saw a shadow move. i sat up to turn on the light. "hello?" i said. "hi!" said a mysterious person. "who are you?!" i screamed. "i'm super hero flower! but honestly, i don't do any superhero stuff." "so flower, why are you here?" i asked. " i was sent by a higher force to bring you to the cartoon realm." flower said calmly. "ok, take me there." a portal opened from my wall and i walked in. as soon as i did, i saw a white room with cartoons on the walls. " welcome to the cartoon realm." flower said. "woah." i walked up to the cartoon Thomas and Friends. "go ahead. ill be here for as long as you stay in that dimension." flower said. "ok." i walked through and landed next to some tracks. it was late at night.i looked around. _am i where i think i am?_ i thought. i saw a black shadow zoom across the trees. "is that.." i said. suddenly, big black, dark energy appeared in front of me. "its true!" i said. " there you are.. come here and let me have your energy!" the shadow said. "no!" i screamed and threw my hand in front of him. a pink energy burst out of my hand "what?" i said. " you are stronger than i anticipated. " the shadow said. i put my hand again, the pink energy turned into a pink blade shape. i waved my hand and it struck the shadow. " ahh! ill show you!" it screamed. black energy was summoned and tried to attack me. suddenly, pink energy from the ground attacked the smaller black shadows. " they really are on your side..." the black shadow said. "who!?" i screamed. before he could answer the pink energy chased him away. the pink energy swirled around me and absorbed into me. "wha..?" i said. i heard a shuffling of an engine. ' who's there?" i said. A blue engine with a number 1 on him chuffed out. i gasped. i was here. i beamed from ear to ear. " are.. are you thomas?" "um.. yes.' 'O..M..G! i am here!" i said. "um.. what was that ?" thomas said. _gosh, she is cute._ thomas thought. "i.. i don't know. i not even from here. " i can tell. you don't look like anyone on this planet." thomas said. "what's your name?" " oh, my name is wensday." i said. "cool." he said. _wow, her name is pretty too_ he thought. 'so, you don't have a home?" "yes, i'm basically homeless." i said. "i would bring you to tidmouth, but the other engines would laugh at me." thomas said. "that's ok. i will find a place to stay." i said. " ok. good luck. see you whenever." he said. we went our separate ways. when thomas got to tidmouth sheds, percy asked him what was the hold up. he didn't want to say anything for the sake of my identity. "what's wrong thomas? chicken!?" gordon and james said. "no.. i just don't want to talk about it." thomas was beginning to blush. "ok, but we're keeping any eye on you." said Emily. meanwhile, i was walking beside the tracks when i saw a clearing. i smiled. "this is where i'm going to build my house." i said. when i got sleepy, the house was almost finished. it just needed a door. it was small, but comfortable. the next day, thomas went to pick up passengers. he had me on his mind. "what are you thinking about thomas?" asked annie and clarabelle. " nothing." thomas said staring into space. was was fascinated by me and had a crush on me. "are you sure?" they asked. "yes." thomas replied. on the next station, thomas saw me in the crowd. he gaped, now nervous. i saw him. "hey thomas!" i said. " hey wensday." he said. 'ohh! who is this friend of yours?" annie and clarabelle said. 'hi! i'm wensday!" i said. you look different." they said. "yeah... it's a long story. "wensday, would you like to ride in my cab?" thomas asked. "sure! it's not every day when you ride in a cab of a talking train!" i replied happily. thomas blushed for no reason other than i was cute in every way. "so, where you headed?" thomas asked. " to naphard sation." i replied. "herd there was a job up for grabs." "cool! i'll get to see you everyday!" he said. "yeah..." i replied blushing. lucky he didn't see. when we got to naphard, i got off. "thanks for the ride thomas!" i said. " anytime! bye!" he said. as he puffed out of the station, he was certain he loved me. "what do you think that job was?" thomas aske dannie and clairebelle. " well, we've herd rumors that sir. Topham Hatt was going on vacation and needed someone to look after the railway." they said. "that will probably never happen." thomas said. but he wanted it to. luckily, he got that wish.

that night sir topham hatt came to visit tidmouth. "engines, i am going on vacation. someone will be here to look after the railway. we sorted it out and she will be here tomorrow. " she?" said percy. _she? could it be?..._ thomas thought. " yes she." sir topham said. " be on our best behavior for her. she's new here." then, he left. the steam team was left to ponder. thomas was convinced it would be me. the next day, the engines were just waking up when they saw me on the hill. thomas gasped. hw was so happy. "ok team" i said. "today your jobs are as simple as sliced bread. henry, you have milk to deliver, then coal. james, you have a package from the dock. then passengers. gordon you know what to do. percy, you have mail and a train at the blue mountain quarry. edward, you are delivering some animals to farmer mccoll and flour delivery. and finally thomas. you have your usual chores on your branch line. now, lets go team! we can do this like adding 1 and 1!" they all laughed at my enthusiasm. then they all left, thomas was still there. " how did you get this job?" he asked. 'it was easy." i said. " hey, i have some time today. do you want to.. go.. on a date?" he was red. "sure." i said. " really?" he replied. " yeah! your a really nice engine." i said. he blushed. "see you then." i said.

that day thomas was really excited. finally, it was time. "hi thomas." i said."hi wensday." we were both being very shy. "um..so how did you end up here?" thomas said. so i told him the story. "wow. so, you don't know how to get back?" he said. "no." i said. thomas moved closer. "... i just wish i will have someone to be thith at least." i sighed. "wensday, i think that you are the cutest girl i've ever met." he blushed. " i think you are the handsomest engine i've ever met." i blushed. " wensday, i have to tell you something..." he said. "what?" i said. he came closer to me. i... i love you." thomas blushed. " i love you too..." i said. for that moment it was just me and him. we came closer and closer until... we kissed. it felt magical. thomas felt like he was going to float away. when we stopped, we stared into each others eyes. " best day of my life," we said. i herd a sound near. i saw a black shadow. my eyes widened. "what are you looking at?.." thomas said. "hahaha!" the shadow said. "gasp!" "it's you!" " i feel more energy around you than ever, i will destroy you!" it said. " DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" thomas screamed. " you want to get in the way of my plans? hahahaha!"the shadow said. suddenly, the pink energy returned. i put up my hand and the pink blade returned. " i will protect thomas even if i don't know how to use my powers!" a pink energy surrounded me and thomas like a shield. "wha.!?" the shadow said. " the power of love will overcome anything!" i said. " thomas, i know what we have to do." i said what?" he said. i kissed him passionately. we kissed back. we floated up into the air. "No..." the shadow said. a beam of pink energy shot at the shadow. "Noo! i'll be back!" a huge pink explosion happened. as we got back down, thomas noticed something about me. "wensday... you have wings!" i looked at my back. i did have wings! they were see through pink. "wow.." i said. everyone was looking at us.

the next day, everyone was talking about me. " so, you love wensday?" percy asked thomas. "yes." he said. i was leaning on him. the steam team had no words. suddenly, flower appeared. " wow, you did that!? you are ready to go somewhere else." " guess this means goodbye.." i said to thomas flower gave e a little pocket watch. " you can come back by using this." yay!" me and thomas said. the portal opened to the cartoon realm. "bye." i said to thomas. "i love you." thomas said. we kissed and i left. " now what?" i said to flower. she ponted to a new world. my little pony friendship is magic...

so, that was.. werid. to find the next section, you will have to go to the mlp place of fan fiction. if you want to get the full story. anyways, write you later!


End file.
